Rebellious Exploration
by PrussiaNinja
Summary: Sealand is fed up with being ignored and lied to. No one accepts him as a country so he decides to run away from home. Prussia and Canada try and convince him to go back. PruHun …maybe SealandxSomeone later on Warning: Sealand is REALLY OOC
1. Chapter 1

*sigh* I was going to wait until I finished one of my other stories before I started this, but I told my friend Sealand about my idea for this one and she was like:"Oh my God Ben! You have to write this!" soooo…I am now writing 8 fanfictions at the same time…what could go wrong?

WARNING: OOC SEALAND…REALLY OOC SEALAND

* * *

><p>Gilbert sighed as he walked into his apartment. It was late. He wondered if she was still up. He smiled when he saw Elizaveta waiting for him on the couch.<p>

"I'm sorry Lizzie," he apologized as he sat down next to her, "I had to work late again."

"Don't worry about it," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Happy anniversary hon," he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

Elizaveta smiled and kissed his forehead. Gilbert pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too Gilbert," she said before pressing her lips against his.

He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. He was so lucky to have a girl like her. He moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair and he gently lowered her onto the couch and pressed his body into hers. Gilbert slipped his hand under her shirt and undid her bra.

They both jumped up in surprise when they heard the front door slam shut. Gilbert looked up to see Peter walk into his kitchen. He soon returned with a beer in his hand.

"Don't mind me," he said as he made his way towards the guest room, "Please continue."

"Not again," Elizaveta sighed once he was gone.

"…I'll go talk to him," Gilbert said, getting up.

* * *

><p>Gilbert opened the door to the guest room to find Peter chugging down a bottle of beer.<p>

"Don't drink that. You're not old enough."

"…You're not my dad," Peter mumbled.

"No. I'm your friend."

There was a long silence.

"You can't keep doing this Peter. You can't run away whenever things get tough."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No, that would be an unawesome thing to do. You are always welcome here."

Gilbert stared at Peter, waiting for a response. Peter looked away.

"You know I'm going to have to call your parents now. They're probably worried about you."

"Those people aren't my parents," Peter grumbled.

"Don't say that! Sweden and Finland lov-"

"Save it Gil. I really don't give a shit."

Gilbert gulped. He hated when Peter acted like this. Why couldn't he go back to the way he was? Before the appalling attitude. Before he found out Sweden and Finland weren't his real parents.

"Let's not talk about this now. Get some sleep. I'll come see you in the morning."

Peter nodded.

"And you'd better not be drunk."

The boy rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious."

"Fine," he replied, putting the bottle down on the table.

* * *

><p>Gilbert returned to the living room. His heart sunk when he saw that Liz had left. She had gone to bed without him.<p>

"Damn it Peter. You always pick the worst days to run away from home," he muttered under his breath.

He knew Elizaveta would be pissed. She always was when Peter burst in like that. And today was their special day. Shit.

Gilbert slowly opened the door to their bedroom to find her already fast asleep. He smiled sadly and crawled into bed next to her. He really hoped she wasn't too angry. He'd have to think of something awesome to do to make it up to her.

* * *

><p>Alright in case you're wondering why Peter went to Gilbert: the two of them became friends a few years ago because they are left out of world meetings! I will elaborate on that later.<p>

This isn't the first time Peter has run away from home. He usually just crashes at Gil's place until he cools off and goes back…but this time is different.

AND PETER IS 16(ISH)

Anyway, please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert woke up to find Elizaveta glaring at him. He hid under the blankets and pretended he was still asleep. She yanked them away threw them onto the floor.

"Is he still here?" she asked him.

"Yes… I think he'll be staying for a few days again."

"Gilbert you can't keep doing this."

"Well I can't just kick him out! He has nowhere else to go!"

"He can go home."

"No he can't!" Gilbert shouted.

Elizaveta narrowed her eyes at him and got out of bed. He grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Look Liz, he'll go home when he's ready to go home. He's my friend and I want to help him. He needs somewhere he feels safe. This is his place. I can't take that away from him."

"Whatever," she said shrugging him off, "I'm going to be late for work."

"Liz…"

"I don't want to talk about it Gilbert," she said as she got dressed.

He desperately tried to think of something to say. He didn't want to fight with her over this.

"…Liz, I'm sorry about last night. It was supposed to be special…"

She looked at him and saw that he was being sincere. She smiled sadly.

"Every day with you is special," she said kissing him, "I really have to go now. We'll talk when I get back."

Gilbert nodded and watched her leave. He sighed and picked up his cellphone off of the bedside table. He had a lot of phone calls to make.

* * *

><p>…Liz doesn't hate Peter...she is just a little irritated right now<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sweden=Sven because Berwald is the least sexy name in existence and he deserves better.

If your name happens to be Berwald, I apologize. I'm sure you are quite sexy ;)

* * *

><p>Gilbert took a deep breath before dialling the first number on his list. He had done this before. He knew how this was going to go. He hoped that it would be Sven who picked up. Talking with him was always awkward, but it wasn't as bad as talking with Tino.<p>

"G-Gilbert? Peter ran away again. Have you seen him? Is he ok?"

Gilbert winced. He could tell that Tino had been crying. He tried not to pity him. He couldn't side with anyone. He was supposed to stay neutral. That was his job.

"He's here."

"I-is he ok? Is he still mad at me?"

Gilbert knew he shouldn't pry. Peter would see that as betrayal. But he needed to know what was going on. He hesitated before asking: "What happened exactly?"

"…He…He's been skipping class lately…Sven and I told him he had to stop...and he…"

"He what?"

"He told me to fuck off. That I wasn't his real dad and that I could go die in a ditch for all he cared."

Gilbert could hear the pain in his voice. He wanted to comfort him. But he wasn't supposed to pick sides.

"Do you think he is going to come back?" Tino asked worriedly.

"Don't worry; he'll go home in a few days. He always does."

* * *

><p>The next one to call was Mathew. Peter and Mathew weren't that close, but Matt still cared about him. Peter used to hide out at Mathew's house until recently, when they had had some sort of falling-out. Neither of them wanted to talk about it and Gilbert respected their privacy. He made sure to keep Mathew up to date with his brother's whereabouts.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt, it's me."

"Don't tell me he's done it again," Mathew sighed.

"Yeah…"

"Do you want me to come talk to him?"

"I don't think that would help."

There was a long silence.

"…I guess not," Mathew admitted, "Please take care of my brother."

"I will."

* * *

><p>He had one last phone call to make. This was the one he dreaded the most.<p>

"Do you have any idea what bloody time it is?"

"Hey Arthur…it's me…Gilbert…"

"Yeah? Why the fuck are you calling me at two in the fucking morning?"

"…Peter ran away from home again…"

"Oh? Good for him," England snorted, "I still don't understand why the hell you had to wake me up."

"He's your son…I just thought you should know…"

"The kid can do whatever the fuck he wants. He's not my responsibility," Arthur said before hanging up.

Gilbert cringed. He couldn't blame Peter for being pissed off at the world. His dad was a real asshole.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert walked into the kitchen to find Peter sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" He asked.

"No," Peter snorted, "You two woke me up this morning. Do you have any idea how loud you guys were?"

"Sorry," Gilbert mumbled.

"Did something happen? Liz sounded pretty pissed."

"Whose fault do you think that is!" Gilbert snapped.

He immediately regretted it.

"…Sorry…I didn't mea-"

"Don't worry Gil," he said, cutting him off, "I already know your girl hates me."

Gilbert sighed and sat down next to him.

"She doesn't hate you…she just…well it was our anniversary yesterday…"

"So?"

"_So_ she was upset that you interrupted us."

"Whatever," Peter said, shrugging.

"Can't you at least _pretend _to care?"

"Why should I? What's the point?"

"Well this may come as a bit of a shock, but the world doesn't revolve around you," Gilbert retorted.

He knew he shouldn't be talking back to Peter. That he was supposed to let him stay over for a few days without complaining until he went home like always. That was his role in this. But he was irritated. Peter's attitude was starting to get on his nerves.

Peter loudly pushed his chair away from the table and headed for the door.

"Peter…I …look I'm sorry…I'm just having a bad day…"

"And you think having a good day?" Peter laughed sarcastically.

"…No…Look whatever happened between you and you parents-"

"They're not my parents."

"Whatever happened between you, Sweden and Finland... I know you don't want to hear this but they love you. You should go home and try and talk things out."

"Why should I take advice from you?"

"Because I'm your friend!"

"…You are? I'm not too sure about that lately mate," Peter revealed, "When we started hanging out we were the same. We both wanted to be a country. To be with everyone else in the World Meetings and we would do whatever it takes to get there. And now you're a pathetic bloke wasting his life away."

"I'm not was-"

"Working late night shifts at Burger King and living off of your girlfriend's money. Such an _awesome_ life you've got there buddy."

Gilbert was speechless.

"…I'm still your friend Peter. And well, I'll admit putting Prussia back on the map hasn't been my top priority lately, but I still-"

"No don't worry, I get it. Liz moves in with you and suddenly nothing else matters. I thought you were different but you're abandoning me just like everyone else. I guess I should be used to it by now," he said as he walked out of the apartment.

"Peter…" Gilbert started to say as the door was slammed shut.

* * *

><p>I couldn't think of a place for Gil to work at so I did what I always do when I lack ideas: go ask Hetalia rpers on Facebook!<p>

The majority vote was that he should work in a strip club, but I don't think his girl would approve so I went with my personal favourite: Burger King!

Also did the same thing to find out who the _Someone _ in SealandxSomeone is(because honestly, I'm not quite sure who this _Someone_ is) and most people seem to think it's Prussia or a duck(don't ask, I really don't know)

**SO! I ask you now:** Who do you think the _Someone _in SealandxSomeone is? And honestly, I don't want it to be Latvia (sorry!)


	5. Chapter 5

You guys don't want to hear all the reasons why I haven't updated, so I won't list them.

I've wanted to write this scene for the past three months so I am ignoring all the things that I'm supposed to be doing and writing it instead :D

And I know Sweden is supposed to talk a lot but he does in this chapter. Deal with it. And I tried to write with his "accent" so it might be hard to read. I can post a translation if you guys want one.

* * *

><p>Peter waited until it was dark before climbing in through the window. He didn't want get caught. He would just grab a few things and then he'd never have to return to this place.<p>

He grabbed his gym bag and emptied its contents onto the floor. He looked around his bedroom, trying to figure out what he wanted to bring with him. He started out with meaningless things that seemed important to kids his age, but would be useless now that he had no place to call home, such as his iPod and his skateboard. Peter stuffed some clothes and a flashlight into his bag. He had had all day to decide what he wanted to bring with him, but now that he was here in his room, he wasn't sure what he should leave behind.

There were so many things he wanted to bring with him, but he knew it would be foolish to pack too much.

He flinched when he heard a sound coming from the door. He turned around to see Sweden standing in the doorway, his arms crossed.

Sven took a good look at his son and the bag in his hands.

"Y're leav'ng?"

"Yeah. And there's nothing you can do about it fag," Peter mumbled looking away.

"Don't t'lk t' me like th't."

"You're not my real dad. I can talk to you however the fuck I wan-"

" 've had 'nough of y'! T'n' 'nd I raised y'! Y' have no r'ght t' speak t' us like this! 'nd 'm n't g'ing t' stop y'."

Peter looked up at his guardian and saw that he was glaring at him.

"Y' make T'n' cry 'v'ry time y' run 'way like this, 'v'ry time yo' shout at h'm. Y're hurting h'm 'nd I can't f'rgive y' f'r that," Sven said, "Get out 'f my house 'nd stay 'way fr'm T'n' 'ntil y've pulled y'rself t'gether. If y' can't do that, don't bother c'ming back."

Sven paused and waited for a response. He grunted and left when he didn't get one.

Peter angrily shoved anything he could find into his bag. Why the hell was _he _angry at him? He was the one who lied to him! He roughly kicked his dresser. Screw being silent. They already knew he was here.

He stopped kicking when he heard the picture he kept on his dresser loudly crash into the floor. It was the picture of him and his par…and those two on that trip to Canada a few years ago. He didn't hesitate before stepping down on it, shattering the glass.

* * *

><p>Why did they go on a trip to Canada? Is it because I live there(don't stalk me!)? No, it's because I spun my globe and pointed at it. I did so three times and I always pointed at Quebec. My globe must be really messed up.(OR MAYBE IT'S A SIGN :O) Maybe I'll turn this into a plot element. Or maybe not.<p>

**Suggestions/guesses for who **_**Someone **_**is are still welcome ^^ So far the most popular one is Liechtenstein. **

why are the chapters so short D:**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again guys There's one little thing I want to say before letting you read the chapter: Geography. It seriously messes up my plotlines. Peter is in Sweden then he goes to Gil's place in Hungary and then back to Sweden… I'm trying to find a way to make all of this work and I think I have come up with something but I'm sure there will still be plot holes and inconsistencies.

* * *

><p>Gilbert waited for a few hours to see if he would come back. He couldn't believe how badly he had screwed up. Peter didn't trust him anymore. He was the one who was supposed to help him through this, the one who was supposed to offer him a place to stay until he worked out his issues with his parents. Where would he go now? Was he safe?<p>

He had always really liked this kid ever since they had met while waiting around for Elizaveta, Sven and Tino during a world meeting. Neither of them was permitted to enter because they weren't _real _countries. They spent the rest of the day prank calling Arthur and Ludwig. As the years went by they started plotting "The Return of Prussia and the Rise of Sealand". Most of their plans involved invading Germany, Austria and England and never got very far. But they always had fun together.

He sighed and got up. Thinking about all this was just getting him depressed, which was definitely _not _awesome. He had to find him as soon as possible. Gilbert knew Peter wouldn'tt go home so soon. There were two places Peter could have gone: Raivis' house or Mathew's house. He started by calling Raivis.

"…H-hello?"

"Hey, it's Gilbert. I was wondering if you had seen Peter…"

"H-he hasn't come over in a while. Why? D-did something happen? Is he a-alright?"

"….He ran away again. Don't worry about it; I'm sure he's fine. He's probably at Matt's place."

"…I don't think so….unless they started talking again."

"Do you know what happened between them?"

"N-not exactly….Peter came over one day c-complaining about how M-Mathew was a traitor and that he wasn't going to speak to him ever again…"

Gilbert silently wondered what could have happened. Peter had been really happy when he discovered Mathew's existence. He was always overshadowed by his more energetic brother, Alfred, and was hard to notice at first, but when you got to know him he was a really great guy. Peter hated Alfred for being his dad's favourite and refused to acknowledge him, but he had gotten along really well with his other half-brother even though they weren't that close and hardly saw each other.

"G-Gilbert? I…I h-have to go…R-Russia is probably wondering w-where I am."

"Oh, sure, see ya later!"

"C-call me if you find him, ok?"

"Of course!"

Gilbert took a moment to get his thoughts together and then called Mathew.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Matt, would Peter be at your house by any chance?"

"…No, I thought you said he was at your place."

"He was but we had…an argument… and he left."

He and Mathew were only friends because of Peter. They hadn't talked much since he and Peter had had their falling-out. Gilbert expected him to shout out at him, that's what he would have done.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Uh…no, I was hoping he was with you. I already asked Raivis if he had seen him and I doubt he'd return home so soon."

"Did you call the airport yet?"

"No, I guess I should."

"We should get them to revoke his priority status. He shouldn't have one anyway, he isn't technically a country. If we do this he'll have to go through security like everyone else. It would delay his escape by a few hours."

"Yeah! And we should cancel his bank account so that he can't pay for tickets! That way he'd be stranded here and it'd be easier to find him!"

"Sounds like a plan," Mathew concluded.

"An awesome plan!" Gilbert confirmed.

"Alright you make those phone calls and I'll fly over. See you in a few hours."

"I'll get right to it," Gilbert said, confident that'd they'd find him in no time.

Little did he know that Peter was already in Sweden and on the run again.

* * *

><p>Alright so that's my weak explanation for Hetalia characters moving from country to country so quickly. They have put in place some kind of underground system in airportstrain stations/etc., that allows them to bypass security, have access to private jets, have priority over everyone else and to travel where they want, whenever they want no questions asked. Because of this and a bunch of other factors that I haven't come up with yet they can travel _way_ faster then the rest of us. At least in this fic. My stories are so contradictory!


	7. Chapter 7

Lili frowned watching Peter arguing with a security guard. She wondered what was going on.

"I'm sorry sir; you're not on the list."

"What do you mean I'm not on the list! I'm Peter Kirkland, the incarnation of Sealand!"

"I don't know how you have found out about the Nations, but I'd appreciate it if you don't mock them like this."

"I _am _a Nation! The Principality of Sealand!"

"Never heard of it. You're not on the list. Please go wait in line like everyo-"

"Ok so I'm not a Nation yet, just a micro-nation, but I still have rights!"

The security guard took out his walkie-talkie, preparing to call some back up.

"He's with me," she said, grabbing onto his arm.

The security guard looked suspicious but let them through.

"Thanks," Peter mumbled.

"N-no problem," she replied, blushing realizing she was still holding on to his arm.

She let go and tried her best to keep up with him. She smiled, it had been so long since she had seen him last. He hadn't changed that much physically seeing as he was an immortal like her, but he seemed different. Her brother had told her that Peter had finally found out that Arthur was his real father and that it had really upset him. She had heard the stories about him running away from home, but she didn't want to believe them. Peter was such a happy person.

"Are you going to keep following me? Don't you have a plane to catch?" He asked bluntly.

"I'm waiting for my brother. Am I bothering you? Should I leave?"

Peter looked at her and quickly turned away. She seemed hurt. God, why did she have to be so sensitive?

"Whatever," he replied, slowing down a little so that she could walk beside him.

"Where are you going?"

He thought about it for a while.

"England. I'm going to go tell that asshole-" he stopped when he saw the look of horror on her face, "_What_?"

"You swore…." She whispered.

"So?"

"I don't like it when people swear…"

He sighed.

"I'm going to go tell that jerk-"

"Why do you hate him so much?" She interrupted him.

"I've known him my whole life and he never bothered to tell me he was my father. No one did. As if it's not enough that he abandoned me, now he just ignores me or puts me down. He…oh what the hell, you wouldn't understand anyway."

Lili frowned. She wanted to help him.

"Where are you going anyway?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"My brother and I are going on a trip around the world!" she said excitedly, "I'm really happy because this is the first time we go on a trip together just for fun. He doesn't look excited but I know he is. He's been saving up for this for a long time."

Peter smirked. It was cute how she still got so excited about traveling. He had already seen the world. It didn't excite him, it depressed him. Seeing all these different lands with different cultures made him feel uneasy. He'd never have that. All he had was a small fort that he hardly ever saw anyway because his pa-…because Sweden and Finland kept him on such a short leash. He should go to Sealand after his trip to England. That's where he belonged.

"Sounds fun."

"It will be! How long are you staying in England? Maybe we could meet up!"

"Yeah, sure," he replied dismissively, taking out his wallet to buy his ticket.

"One ticket to London," he asked, not bothering to say please.

The lady at the desk nodded and typed on her computer for a bit before asking for his credit card, which he handed to her.

"I'm sorry sir, this card has been cancelled."

"You're fucking kidding me! Fuck. It must have been Gilbert that lousy son of a bitch…"

"I'll pay for you!" Lili shouted, wanting him to calm down.

"…Really?"

She nodded.

"Oh God, thanks Lil, you're a life saver!" He sighed, pulling her in for a quick hug.

Lili let out a small gasp before wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and smiled, listening to his breathing. Peter was the most energetic person she knew. It was rare for him to stay still like this.

The hug was lasting longer than Peter had intended it to and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. He patted her back, not sure what to do. He gently pushed her away after a few more minutes. She smiled at him.

"So, uh, thanks," he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

"No problem, just don't tell my brother. He hates it when I waste money."

* * *

><p>As you can see, I have decided on SealandxLiechtenstein. I was torn between her and Seychelles, but I've made up my mind.<p> 


End file.
